User blog:MichaelDiaz101/I Miss You Mom
"You know what, I'll write my mother a letter." He told himself. She wasn't very far away, personally he could walk to Bullworth Town, which is about a seven minute walk, and go see her. Though she never gave him an ounce of attention, perhaps this letter could reach her on a more determined letter. No email, emails are so impersonal, you cannot sense the affection put into it, but a letter could reach her on a multitude of different levels. Dear Mom, Hey, I thought I'd reach you I-'' He crumpled up the paper and tossed it across the room, hitting the rim of the trash can and bouncing out crumpled at the side of the trash can. He wanted to pound his head on his desk. He picked up his pencil yet again and got another piece of paper. ''Dear Mom Hey, mom. So how have things been lately? I've been well, just schoolwork. I met a nice girl named Liza, she's-'' He halted, should he mention Liza, or would that whole mention of her just fall on deaf ears, would his mother even care or would she discard the letter once she realized who had written it? ''She'd probably recycle the paper, and use the proceeds to get heroin or something. ''He thought to himself. He hadn't seen his mother since the trial where she lost custody of him, he was very young. He heard of her drug issue, she must be really bad off if his father is the more worthy guardian of his custody. They were in the same town and he observed her from a far, but any means of reaching her she would turn away and promptly proceed the other way away from him. He erased the part about Liza. ''Dear Mom, '' ''Hey, mom. So how have things been lately? I've been well, just schoolwork. I really miss you, I know you've seen me. Anytime I get close to you though you turn away with a scowl. Why is that? Am I a waste of your fucking time? Am I just another mouth to offer food too? Am I even destined for this fucking world? Thanks for all that you have offered me, the grim realities of life and its apartheid on my entire existence. ''I hide in seclusion, I fear judgement and hold restraint. I love you but for all that you are, I hate you in the same vain. I hope all is well, but in that way I hope you can just go away and rid yourself from my knowledge, from my memory, from my heart. '' ''Thanks for nothing, Greg. '' He read it again, and again once more. Tears swarmed his eyes and his stomach felt vacant. He closed his eyes and thought back to the waning, lovely memories he held with his mother and father before they were tarnished by addiction, pain, and abhorring hatred. When he opened them the reality he was brought forth to only became more vivid. Category:Blog posts